


The Pretender

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Henry just wants to help, Scott Needs A Hug, i want Henry to hug Scott and tell him it’s Okai, mentions of abuse, mentions of bruises, slight aggression, some light fluff, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Everything is fine
Relationships: Henry Emily & Phone Guy
Series: I Miss The Misery [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE ARE
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Mentions of abuse  
> -Mentions of bruises

He’s sitting in Henry’s office again. Henry isn’t sure how to approach the situation a second time, but he’s able to know just _what_ is going on. The way Scott fidgets, the nervous trembling, the bruises that seemed to get worse. 

Michael came and told him that Scott is in an abusive relationship. He didn’t say with who, didn’t give a description, just said that he needs to talk to Scott. That Scott won’t listen to a kid like him. So, when Scott snuck in through the back door, looking worse for wear, Henry pulled him into his office, and here they are. Henry stroked the stubble that he had on his face, not really sure what to say. He knew that he’d have to say something at _some_ point, but he didn’t know what to say. 

And now he’s back to square one. 

“Scott,” he finally starts, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Scott flinches at his name, and Henry feels a little bad. “I heard about your…” what was he supposed to call it? Just what it is, or something more polite? “...Relationship.” He decided, watching Scott wring his hands together. 

“Uhm..W-What about it?” Scott asks nervously. 

This time, it’s Henry’s turn to fiddle with his hands. He clasped them together, feeling the roughness of his knuckles. “That there’s...more going on, than what you’ve told me.” 

They both sat in silence for a moment, seeming to look everywhere but each other. Scott’s the first to break the silence. Henry thinks that this is rather assertive of him. Something that he’s not quite used to. 

“It’s exactly as I told you.” Scott says, not meeting Henry’s eyes. 

Henry let out a heavy sigh through his nose. “And while that’s…your business, Scott, someone has informed me that you’re being hurt. That you’re in genuine pain.”

Scott seemed to straighten up quickly, hands slamming down on Henry’s desk. This is all so out of character for him, that Henry easily freezes up. “Who said that? Was it Michael?” He quickly asks, leaning into Henry’s face. 

“Er, yes, but-“

“He’s just being a brat.”

Henry is stunned by this bold statement. He's never known Scott to be around William’s children, let alone be that impolite about one of them. While Michael has anger problems, along with a few other things, he’s never been much of a problem beyond that. Besides getting into some fights...

“Excuse me?” Henry dumbly asks, watching Scott sigh heavily. 

“He’s been prancing along, invading my privacy. He thinks that William shouldn’t be happy, that we aren’t good for each other,-“

“Wait, are you and Will-“

“That something is wrong. There’s nothing wrong.”

Henry almost couldn’t believe just how heated Scott had become. He’s never seen him like that. It was both bizarre yet interesting at the same time. “Scott, are you in a relationship with Will?” Henry asked dumbly, completely forgetting about the topic at hand. 

Scott began to sweat, and his blood ran cold. While William didn’t necessarily say that he couldn’t tell, he had some form of fear about saying something in the first place. “Ah, uh,” Scott stuttered out, hands fumbling together, fingers unconsciously picking at the skin around his fingers as he looked away from Henry.”...Y-Yes.” He still managed to easily state. 

Henry stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded. “Scott, that’s-“

“We keep it strictly outside of work!” Scott quickly spat, causing Henry to shut his mouth. “H-He Uh, he still treats me like an employee here. Manages me, t-treats everyone equally. It’s only outside of work that we act like a couple! I promise, Henry, please don’t-“

“Now, now, calm down Scott. Take a deep breath, I’m not going to do anything.” Henry reassured, placing a gentle hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott easily deflates, and Henry feels a smile grace his face at finally seeing Scott relax. “While we forbid co-workers dating each other, and even we as bosses would fall along that line as well, I am unable to force you two apart. William is also the owner. While I would normally be forced to fire you, well..” Henry shifted in place, looking away. “I, uh, I really don’t want to lose a loyal employee like you, Scott.” He admitted, giving a heavy sigh. “I am breaking my own rules regardless of what I decide.” Henry gave another sigh, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index. 

“You’re not...disgusted?” Scott shyly asked, still surprised by the fact that Henry didn’t even try to fight this entire situation in the first place. 

“Disgusted?” Henry asked, a bit of surprise in his voice. “Who am I to judge what someone feels for another person? I’m merely just a middle aged man with kids and a dead wife.” Mr. Emily states matter of factly. “Scott, I’m paid to run a diner, manage people, and try not to have some petty disagreement with my best friend. I’m not being paid to judge others. If you’re paying me to judge you, then we can talk now.” Henry continued to reassure. The way Scott deflates in relief makes him smile. Of course, it doesn’t last long. The matter from before is still at hand. “Scott? We really need to talk about earlier. I was told that you’re being hurt. While Will is my best friend, it concerns me if he is mistreating you.”

Scott looked away shyly. “B-But why would you believe that? What if it’s a lie?”

“Then that would be preferable.” The man said, tapping his fingers along his desk. “Look, Will has always had a bit of..problem..and I wouldn’t really put it past him to possibly do something bad. He’s never purposefully done something wrong.”

Why did that last last sentence send Scott’s heart pounding?

“And nothing is wrong. Him and I have talked about all of this. Everything is fine. I’m happy, he’s happy, we love each other.”

Henry let out a sigh through his nose, his grey eyes watching Scott for a moment too long, before looking away. “Alright.” He finally said, leaning back in his seat. “Please,” Henry asked, letting out another sigh. “Please tell him to ease down. You’re not looking that well. It has me worried.”

Scott agreed, finally taking his leave. He’s never speedwalked out of Henry’s office as quickly as he did.


End file.
